User blog:Baluar/Chapter 10, senseless as always!
I had always thought our return to Fenrir Far East Branch would be a cause for party. But the return has everyone about as happy as they were when Lindow went missing. I overhear a lot of things as I quickly get informed by Robb that a God Eater named Romeo Leoni has just recently died, prompting former Blood leader Julius Visconti to join Rachel into her cause for building God Arcs, a gross error. He was manipulated into falling in a Red Rain, well, rain (I wonder why we didn’t experience any of them…) that supposedly deemed him worthy of being the next Singularity. Now, everyone’s calling his Aragami form “the Person who Opens the World”. Also, there seems to be another Singularity screwing up around. I am asked by the little sister of Eric, Erina, how are we going to act now. It seems like everyone here is relying on me now. -Ok, I believe that I am not capable of dealing with Julius in a non-deadly way. Sorry. But that’s why I am not going to go to deal with him. Blood will. I'd rather not take care of it. Besides, with all their Blood Powers, they've got a chance to bring Julius back. My power is merely destructive... -And what will you do, Baluar-san? – Lili asks. Little detail I forgot. -Well, Lili, if you really want to know, Nia and I will head towards where Rachel has gone to hide, and deal with her, once and for all. -Do you have any idea of where she is? – Lili asks again. -Sincerely? No, but I’ve an idea that might let us know... An hour later… Baluar said he knew where we could learn where Claudius is, but I definitely don’t know his plan. I asked him, but he simply smiled vaguely, and told me “Trust me on this, Nia. I know what I am doing”. I always trusted him, but I’d like to know what he’s up to… So we are here again, at those old and mossy facilities. I begin to remember that there was an underground laboratory here, and maybe that’s were Rachel is hiding. -Is Dr. Rachel hiding below us? -No, Nia. But she’s probably gone to the other way out. – He simply continues his walk, while carrying his God Arc in his back. I really prefer to carry it with my hand, but he made a device that allows him to carry his Arc in the back, just like an old sword. -Can you tell me at least where are we going? -I don’t know myself, but when I was carrying you back up here some hours ago, I saw there were only two ways out: this one, and another one far, far away that leads to somewhere in the Branch, but I don’t know where. So we’re going to check out there. -You aren’t certain she’s there? -Nothing is certain. But this is our best shot. Do you have any better id…? – He couldn’t end his phrase. A roar came from below, and it was strong enough to shake the ground. Whatever’s down there is huge. And it’s pissed off. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic